Animal Path
Personality: When Alive Having witnessed much since he was a small child and growing up in an environment where pain and death are all but common occurrences, Hayate displays a cold demeanor towards anyone who has not earned his utmost trust. A solidatry character, he prefers to spend much time alone, and tends to accomplish his missions without company. Before he left Amegakure, he was always very protective of his family and village, although now seeks to destroy all that he once held dear. His fractured state of mind has now made him a far more dangeous opponent than he ever was, as he now places no limits on his abilities nor places care on anyone or anything other than himself. With his intimate knowledge of the human body, hand to hand combat and his preference for psychological torture, Hayate makes for a deadly combatant. 'Behavior: When Alive' Hayate keeps up a cold demeanour constantly, never letting himself off guard and rarely speaking more than a few words at a time, preferring to listen and take action following the conversation. He also has a habit nowadays of talking down to any he sees as inferior to himself, and often delivers punishing and demeaning verdicts. While more than capable of holding his own against the most hardy of opponents, Hayate tends to not involve himself in open physical conflict, instead preferring to suppress his opponent with fear and intimidation tactics.Most see him as one to avoid, given his well known solidatry nature combined with intimidating aura. As such, there are only a few who know Hayate well enough to make comment on him. He was also famed throughout Amegakure for carrying his pet crow Shi on his shoulder at times, which combined with his mostly covered face gave him a somewhat sinister appearance. 'Nindo: (optional) When Alive' "We are eternal. All this pain is an illusion." 'Scars/Tattoos:' Several piercings in each ear. Several piercings in bridge of nose. Piercing in centre of bottom lip. Several scars on his chest/stomach. 'Weapons of choice:' Chakra Receivers Chakra Disruption Blades 'Strengths: When Alive' Ninjutsu Genjutsu Stamina (Chakra Amount) 'Weaknesses: When Alive' Medical Jutsu Shurikenjutsu Kyujutsu 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at:Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ''5 (10) ''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''5 (7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''12 (48) Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ''2 (6) ''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '' Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):Katana ''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '' '''Total: 82.5' Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Explosive Tags ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 20 (40) '' Flash Bombs: 2 (8) Total: 48/75 Armor: Speed: Strength: 'Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to control the flow of chakra through the Body and specific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple control over them but not giving them extra strength. Except Specific Technique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons - S-rank Jutsu Jutsu: Chakra Receiver Manifestation - S Rank Chakra Disruption Blades - S Rank Chakra Receivers - S Rank Susanoo - S Rank Summoning Rinnegan - SRank Magic Lantern Body Technique- A Rank Shadow Clone Technique - B Rank Amplification Summoning Technique - B Rank Time Reversal Technique - B Rank Summoning Technique - C Rank Chakra Sensing Technique - C Rank Chakra Transfer Technique - C Rank Crow Clone Technique - C Rank Temporary Paralysis Technique - D Rank Body flicker - D rank '''Summoning: Shi - Large Crow Inugami - Giant Multi Headed Dog Basan - Giant Bird Angetsu - Giant Scorpion Sanshouuo - Giant Salamander-Whale Takehiko - Giant Panda Bosatsu Giant Mammoth Fuinjutsu Technique: Fuinjutsu Teir *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory *Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Dead Demon Consuming Seal - S Rank Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - S Rank Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals - S Rank Adamantine Sealing Chains - A Rank Mirrored sudden attacker Technique - A Rank Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - B Rank Contract Seal - B Rank Five-Seal barrier - C Rank Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique - C Rank Finger Carving Seal - C Rank Uzumaki Sealing Technique - C Rank 'Fire Release:' Amaterasu - S Rank Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - S Rank Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction - S Rank Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - B Rank Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere - B Rank Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - B Rank Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning - B Rank Fire Release: Running Fire - C Rank Fire Release: Flaming Bullet - C Rank Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - C Rank 'Lightning Release:' Lightning Cutter - S Rank Lightning Transmission - S Rank Chidori - A Rank Chidori Senbon - A Rank Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder - C Rank Lightning Release Stream - C Rank Blaze Release: Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi - S Rank Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire - Rank Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Teir *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Tailutsu Taijutsu Tier *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Raining Punt Kick - D Rank Dynamic Action - D Rank One Thousand Years of Death - E Rank Genjutsu: Tsukuyomi - S Rank Temple of Nirvana Technique - A Rank Genjutsu Protect - A Rank Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique - B Rank Demonic Illusion Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - B Rank Dusk Crow Genjutsu - B Rank Genjutsu: Unknown Fire - B Rank Ephemeral - B Rank Genjutsu: Sharingan - D Rank Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique - D Rank ''Kenjutsu: ''Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank *Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 swords - B Rank *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading - A Rank